


Who Needs a King When You Can Have A Warrior

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other girls stirred feeling in her that she didn’t understand, and felt better off being ignored. Instead she clung to Jackson, and hung out with his friends. Things were easier that way.</p>
<p>Normal.</p>
<p>But then Allison Argent had appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs a King When You Can Have A Warrior

Lydia had never really had any girls as friends growing up. In fact she usually avoided other girls like the plague. Other girls stirred feeling in her that she didn’t understand, and felt better off being ignored. Instead she clung to Jackson, and hung out with his friends. Things were easier that way.

Normal.

But then Allison Argent had appeared. All Long legs and porcelain skin. Allison who didn’t seem to care about social class or what other people thought. Allison who was amazing and strong and the fiercest women Lydia had ever met. When Lydia had first spotted the girl she found her body moving on autopilot towards her, and the next thing she knew she was taking Allison by the hand and showing her around. Every part of her screamed to leave the new girl behind, but she found herself unable to let go. 

As it turned out Allison was the greatest thing that had ever happened in her life. Lydia had expected to be the one showing Allison around, but as it turned out Allison wound up showing her. Allison showed her a whole different filled with werewolves and magic. Allison showed her what it took to be strong. 

Allison not only became her best friend, but brought her friends in people she had never expected. 

She’d been a bit uncertain the first time Allison had dragged Scott and Stiles along, but soon grew fond of the two. She’d always known Scott to be sweet, but being on the receiving ends of one of his smiles felt amazing. She and Stiles had grown really close too once the boy had come clean that his crush on her had all been an act since middle school. Scott and he had actually been together for the past two years, Stiles just kept the act up to keep the school from finding out. She reminded them that Danny was out to the entire school and seemed to have no problems. Stiles had counteracted that Danny was actually popular and had Jackson to scare bullies away. Scott and he just had each other and a trail of bullies already on their asses. It had hurt when she remembered that she had once been one of those bullies. It had almost broken her heart when the two had both forgiven her without a second thought. 

Right now the four of them are sitting in the library reading a book about medieval life for English class. Well, they were. Currently they’d all lost interest and had started discussing which role each other would be in a medieval setting. 

“So its decided Scott’s king, Lydia’s queen, Stiles is Scott’s damsel.” Stiles looks like he wants to interrupt her and argue more on the matter of him being damsel, but Scott gives him a kiss to shut him up. “What does that make me?”

Lydia smiles at her and brushes one of Allison locks behind her ear. 

“You’re my warrior.” 

Later when their alone Allison will kiss her gentle and sweet. Lydia will do nothing but smile and kiss her back. It isn’t normal, but Lydia fines herself no longer caring. Kings and queens being together is so overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
